The Final Battle
by Chrom1um
Summary: Lightning has completed her journey as the savior but the end if far. once again she is taken from her sister and her friends for the sake of saving a world. she finds herself in a unusual world and she meets some familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lightning's POV

It was finally over. . . I had completed my journey. . . I have everyone here with me. . . I'm not alone. . . I never was.

I fell weightless here in the open, our new world was waiting for us. An end to our distances after five-hundred years we have a new home.

But something that Caius had warned me, made me wonder if my journey was truly over. "Saviour, you have defeated the gods and I congratulate you. But of course you still hold a great responsibility. . . You are to keep your powers as saviour to protect the people you cherish and the civilisation of humanity if the need arises to battle once again. We all make are own fates, and held my warning they are not written in stone as such this includes you."

This made me tense, Caius gave me a warning? What ever happens to me next I will battle through it. No one is going to get in my way of keeping this world safe.

"Lightning? Is everything okay?" Serah still grasping Snow's arm. She stares at me concerned.

What?- Yeah, I'm just daydreaming. I frown still nagged by Caius's words.

"Come on sis, you done smiling already?" Snow nudges me. The respond I give is an elbow blow to the gut.

"OW, Jeez, I thought we were past all this." Snow winces buckled over by my hit. I turn to him and smirk.

"I don't appreciate being interrupted when I'm thinking and I didn't want to hit Serah." He rises to his feet and laughs breathlessly.

"Huh, I feel sorry for however might have tried to have a chat with you when you where at school." I turn to Serah who is just smiling at Snow and me bickering.

"Hey Light?" I turn to Hope who is beside Vanille and Fang.

"Do you think I will be able to return back to my adult self? Not that I don't enjoy being a child again, just that I've been this way for longer than what I should have and I miss being tall enough not to have to look up at everyone when I'm talking to them." Hope chuckles with a slightly worried look.

"I suspect so. It was Bhwinivelze who turned you back to your younger self and he's gone now to the power used should decrease over time." Yeul interrupts thankfully because I sure as hell didn't know what to say. I'm still not good with kids, or young Hope.

"Oh right, you use to be older than me didn't you." Noel traps Hope in headlock and give him a nookie.

Fang and Vanille laugh at Hope being swung around like a rag doll.

"Lightning." Yeul steps in front of me drawing my attention to her.

"Before I was free from the seeress curse I had a last vision...this vision shown you battling a man with long silver hair and a long sword. This man was not of our world. And I am sorry to burden you further but you will not be with us for much longer." The tense pain in my chest tripled as Yeul spoke. I looked as Serah and saw her laughing and smiling with our friends. I was happy that she was home but saddened that I had limited time with her. Why? Why do I always lose her when I get her back.

"Caius said something about fates never been written in stone. But I assume what you told me is another piece to this hidden puzzle." My fist tightens as the pain in my chest intensifies. Yeul place her hand on my arm her I look into her eyes and for the first time I see my sorrow face.

"Yeul thank you for telling me this." I say through gritted teeth clutching my chest that was now in severe sharp agony. Something unnatural was building in me and I've lost control my body. I'm an empty puppet being pulled by the puppeteer.

The energy I once held, evacuates my body, my head starts spinning like a never-ending carousel. I buckle under my own weight falling to my knees as my vision blurs.

"LIGHTNING" Serah cries. My sister stumbles to my aid, she holds me in her arms as the group surrounds us.

"What happened?" Hope yells seeing me half-collapsed. As I look around at what I fear is my last few moments with my friends. I look at each one of them and smile.

"Serah listen, no matter what happens to me. . ." I trail off feeling my energy rapidly drop. "Stay strong and-. And know that I will always come back."

"What the hell happened to her?" Fang roars but is soon silenced at a cascading waterfall of blinding white light in cases my body drowning out the last ounce of sight I have left.

"Nothing will stop me finding you all again."

Serah's POV

"No, no, NO! Not again. Don't leave me again. Please, I just got you back.

...CLAIRE!." I sob my face drowning in salty tears. Snow wraps his arms around me pulling me away from the light that was my sister.

"Snow let me go! Let me go!" I manage to brake free of Snows hold and tumble to my knees but it was too late Lightning was gone.

The group is silent and motionless.

"She'll come back. Won't she? Vanille ask timidly afraid of hurting me furthermore. I rise to my feet staggering a little. I wipe my tears from my soaked face and turn to Vanille forcing a sore smile.

"Of course she will. She's Lightning - 'The God slayer' she always comes back." I chuckle weakly. "She has a job to do and she has to fight to protect humanity. But she always comes back. I know she will"

Lightning your out there somewhere and I believe in you to find us again and come home.

. . . .. . . ,

Lightning POV

Where am I? - Everything around me is white like a blank canvas. Where am I going? - I can't move. I barely have the energy to keep my eyes open. My eyes get heavier with every passing second. I can't...- feel the gravity anymore. . . I can't feel anything. . .

. . . . . . . . . .

The breeze brushes against my face. The soft sand crunches in my grip and becomes a dry waterfall slipping through my fingers. Am I back in Bodium? No it doesn't exist anymore and I can't smell the scent of the sea. I can't hear anything but the eerie, lonely silence. I slowly regain my strength bit-by-bit.

Then I'm able to open my eyes to a barren sandy surface that was littered with industrial ruins and scrap metal. The pattern continued for miles and miles. I clumsily rose to my feet staggering every which way.

My gear had no severe damage Equilibrium only had a few tears near the hems and was patched with dirt and sand. My Crimson sword stood up straight in the ground. It was like a glowing beckon compared the derelict land. I'm glad it's not damaged, took me ages to fix the tip of the sword that Lumina broke. I turn to my left and huff at the sight of my shield that was broken in half. Fantastic I need to get a new shield or at least something I can protect myself with.

So many hours pass and ever mile took an impact on my half energised body, until I reach what looks like some form of city. But in the sky. I instantly think of Eden and the battles we all fought to destroy the Fal'ce. It was so long ago now.

An old woman notices me looking up towards the city. She looks at me as with a curious face.

"Excuse me miss." The old woman called my attention and she hobbled closer to me.

"Are you new to Midgar?" "Midgar" so that's what the city is called. I forget that I don't have Hope giving me info on the areas I'm in and stupidly wait for his response.

"Um yeah, you could say that. How do I get up there?" The woman gave a wheezy laugh and pointed to the train line leading up towards the city.

"You will need an ID to ride the train. Do you have one?" It was clear by my annoyed facial expression that I didn't have one.

"You can sneak on the train but you must move through the carriages quickly if you don't want any hassle." She smiles weakly. But yet I have a hard time trusting people who talk to a random lost person.

"Why are you helping me?" I say bluntly. The woman take a step away from me and sit on a stone rock step.

"Because my dear I'm old and I don't have long to go now. So when and unusual looking young lady walks by with rose hair and a giant sword, you would naturally be curious, no?" The old woman sat smirking. I get it now.

"What do you want to know?" I say in a monotone voice. I ain't telling some stranger my entire past but if she asks the right questions I'll answer.

"You catch on quickly, I don't want to know much but I want to know...are you in SOLDIER?" 'SOLDIER' what's the heck is that?

"I don't know what SOLDIER' is but I use to be a soldier." The woman looked shocked as if I just stole her money or something.

"Are you from another world or something? At least tell me you know what Shinra inc is" I racked my memory but I've never heard of Shinra and I shake my head in response.

"I'll tell you what, if you tell me something about you as a soldier I will tell what Shinra and SOLDIER are" I hesitated for a moment, I want to know as much as I can about this place but I don't particularly want to relive my past. Let alone tell someone I just met about it.

I guess I have no choice.

"I was a General in Guardian Corps regimen. I worked my way up to that title to take care of my younger sister." I explain briefly

"Oh I see, well I have never heard of 'Guardian Corps' but I will hold up my end of the bargain. The Shinra Electric Company is the leading provider of energy in the world. They use mako energy, which they draw from the cores of the planet. Mako can also be referred as the Lifestream that is a spirit force shared throughout the planet and everyone living on it. Condensing mako creates metaria. Which is valued for it ranges of magical properties. Eventually Shinra wormed their way into military, political, urban development, scientific, astronomical, and communications departments and becomes known as the 'Shinra Corporation. SOLDIER is an elite fighting regimen for Shinra they are much stronger, faster and agile that the Pecekeepers and Turks."

There is so much about this world that is interesting. So everyone can use magic in this world but it not internal but is used as objects...materia. SOLDIER I guess I have to watch out for them but I could probably take them out easy.

"You definitely got more than I intended to give you but I enjoyed the conversation. One more question for the extra info. What is your name?" The old woman wobbles to her feet.

"Lightning," I reply

"Well Lightning I must be on my way. My name is Elyme by the way. Farewell." The woman disintegrates into the darkness of the tunnels and soon disappears


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning POV

The latest train arrives with a metallic screech to take me to the city above. Midgar. The thought of having to ride the train again put me a foul mood for a while since all I did in Nova Chriatalia was ride the god damn monorail. Elyme was wrong about one thing I didn't get any hassle from anyone and I stayed in the one carriage. The worst that happen was I got a few strange looks from locals. Like I care, I don't have time to discuss my choice of gear.

As I was coming off the train I was stopped by someone in what looked like a military uniform. Was this guy in that soldier?

"Hey lady, pay up. Entry fee for Midgar 100 Gil. And I wouldn't try anything on a SOLDIER 2nd class." The SOLDIER said with a smug smirk. Well I guess this is the hassle

"Get out of my way. SOLDIER 2nd class means crap to me." The man growls at me. _He's acting like a mutt._

"You think you have a right to talk to me like that? Boys get over her this ones refusing to pay." His friends - well they seemed more like minions swarm around me. This guy is starting to really piss me off. He draws his weapon rather cockily mirrored by his friends. Really, I have to deal with these idiots.

There are three of them in total and they're all in a triangular formation. That's normal with only three men there isn't much option. The two younger men about eighteen are more hesitant than the 2nd class - they're most likely lower rank, one on the left and one on the right and still in training. Best to take them both out at once, there focused on offensive there's my advantage. A bolt should do it.

Sweeping my sword from my back I twist the blade towards my targets. I fuse a bolt shot conducting through the metal. I have three seconds before the energy dies. One. I send two bolts at rather side of the men drawing them closer. Two. Another double bold and there weapons clatter on the concrete. Three. I send a final bolt slash, the flash dies with the energy and the men are imbedded in the closest brick wall.

"How the hell did she do that so fast?" The one who was giving me grief shouted. He quickly came at me and swung his sword above, I block the attack easily.  
He hal contious friend shouts "use Fire metaria." First mistake, you never tell your opponent what type of attack you are going to pull on the enemy. Second mistake he took his concentration away from the fight leaving him wide open. I powered Crimson blitz with my strength and slashed his mid abdomen.

"This fight was over before it even started. Next time you fight don't underestimate your opponent." I say walking away from the train station placing my sword on my back.

 _I best start searching for that man with the silver hair. Maybe he can give me some answers._

I keep walking until I reach an area that looks like the city slums. The slums are accompanied by strange looks at me. I can't blame them I stand out like a sore thumb in this city.

"Hey, missy wanna get your hands on some pretty powerful metaria." A man I assume was a dodgy merchant called out to me. I've had a brief overview and experience with materia and I don't need more magic. It be pointless. The magic I use is internal and I can use it fast.

"I'll pass" I say bluntly walking past the greasy man cursing under his breath. A few minute later I arrive at a bar. It was pretty small and was lit up on the inside like a Christmas tree.

"7th Heaven. . . Huh, any bar I've been in has been filled with depressed old men, but . . someone may know who I'm looking for."

The bar had a pretty welcoming atmosphere with each table lit and a games machine in the right side of the room. I walk over directly to the bar and notice the barmaid and a little girl working there. The older woman looked the same age as me, she has dark brown, long hair tied loose at the bottom, her eyes matching the colour of her hair. She is wearing a white cropped tank top accompanied by braces holding her skirt up. The little girl was sitting on one of the counters drying dishes. Like the older girl she had chocolate eyes but had light brown hair. They both looked up when I reached the bar. The older girl smiled and walked over to the front of the bar.

"Hi there, I'm Tifa, what can I get you?" Its been a while since I've actually had a drink

"Just a beer." I reply

"Coming right up. . . So you new to Midgar? I've never seen you before and I think I'd remember you." Tifa laughed while she was pouring my beer.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone but I don't know who he is." Tifa places the beer in front of me.

"Do you know what this person looks like?" She leans against the bar helping the little girl with the dishes.

"All I know Is that he has long silver hair and he carries a long metallic sword." Tifa immediately stops what she's doing and turns to face me. But she doesn't have the warm smile plastered on her face.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?" Tifa crosses her arms an looks down towards the ground.

"Yes, his name is Sephiroth and if I where you I would stop searching." The brunette turns back to a dishes and she goes silent.

"Look I would appreciate if you told me what you know about this Sephiroth but if your not going to tell me. Then I'm wasting my time." I place a few Gil in the bar and turn to walk away. The door crashed open, and gunfire roars inside the bar. Instinctively I draw my sword, the residents of the bar move out quickly except for Tifa and the little girl.  
The man responsible for the gunfire was a tall bulky black man. Wearing a netted vest and a sleeveless jacket. Not that he could wear sleeves, his right arm was his weapon.  
I get ready for my first strike but Tifa grabs my arm to hold me back. She's got some strength. I better watch out for her.

"Don't attack, he's a friend of mine." Tifa releases my arm from her grasp and I lower my sword.

"Really, I didn't know that your friends just up and open fire in your bar." I huff

"I guess he needed some privacy." Tifa's welcoming smile had return to her face as she walks over to the huge man.  
"Hey Barrett, how'd things go?"

"It went fine, spiky is a pain in the ass," he huffs. The man lifts his gaze to me and instantly recognises me.

"Hey ain't you that woman that took out those Shinra soldiers? Whatcha doin here?" The man walked to wards the bar with his back turned to me.

"I'm looking for someone, and I don't take well to people thinking they're big shots abusing their power. Don't care if they are soldiers or not." I cross my arms and lean against one of the wooden tables.

"This is Barrett and Barrett this is. . . Oh huh, I never actually got your name. " Tifa turns to face me waiting for my answer.

"Lightning." I answer.

"Geez man, you got a weird name to match that weird look you got goin on. You a kind of dress up fighter or somethin?" He asks. Curiously looking at my gear.

"No." I bluntly

"I ain't complaining you done us a favour putting those soldiers in there place. But one thing is bothering me. How did you use magic without using materia?" I huff at all these questions. I don't want to be interrogated.

"I don't need metaria. Look I'm looking for someone and I need to find someone called Sephiroth, do you know where I can find him." I ask impatiently unaware that someone was behind me.

"Sephiroth is dead. And he's staying dead." I hear a males voice behind me getting close. I turn to see the person behind me, he looks about the same age as me. And his hair was blonde and in spikes. So this must be the pain in the ass. He wore what looked similar to the soldiers I fought. But his uniform was black, and he had a shoulder guard on his left arm. On his back there was a giant sword that dominated his back. And I thought Crimson was big. But what stood out most what his eyes. A deep blue they almost looked chemical and they where glowing.

"Welcome home Cloud. Looks like everything went well" Tifa breathes as Marlene hides behind her.

"Marlene aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?' Marlene kept her ground behind Tifa.

"No not this time." The blonde turns his attention to me. "What do you mean you don't need metaria?" How did he hear me say that from outside?

"Like I said I'm looking for Sephiroth, I don't have time to explain how I work." He keeps his expression emotionless and walked past me.

"If your not going to answer my questions, then why should I answer yours." I scowl a him and curse under my breath. I agree with Barrett he is a pain in the ass. But I hate to admit it he has a fair point.

"Fine. I'll answer your question but you have to tell me what you know." I say through gritted teeth. "I don't use metaria because the power I use is interval in other words. . . My powers are apart of me." His expression shifts from monotone to slight shock.

"Wait a minute are you some kinda God or somethin' cause that ain't norm-."

"I am not a God and don't compare me to them." I growl, when I remember the battle with the god Bhwinivelze. Barrett backed off when he sees my face.

"Sephiroth was SOLDIER 1st class and was the most powerful soldier there was, I too was apart of SOLDIER and the last mission I went on with him, he died." Both Tifa and Cloud eyes filled with sadness but Cloud's tone was angry and quiet. I stopped asking question not wanting to push him any further. What am I suppose to do now? I'm right where I started. The other men and woman In the bar came in along with Barrett but kept quiet until one tall thin man spoke up.

"Hey miss are you going to join us-." The dark haired man spoke timidly.

"Biggs, shut up." The woman on the other side of the take roared. 'Biggs'I remember that name.

"Join you? Not interested." Barrett gave out a chuckle at my answer.

"Well you just as stubborn as chocobo-head here. He said the exact same thing." The blonde leant against the wall opposite me glaring at his feet.

"Good for him" I say sarcastically not really wanting to hear a back-story.

"Right then, All you get down here to start the meeting, fools!" Barrett shouts at the what i assume are the members of 'join us'. They followed him to the games machine that was actually an elevator the s room underneath the floor boards. Reminds me of NORA

"Great, what the hell am I going to do now?" Is say to my self.

"So Lightning where on Gaia are you from!?" The brunette asks cheerfully.

"Gaia? Is this what this world is called." Cloud stared at me confused.

Cloud's POV

"Who the hell are you?" I asked curiously. At the rose haired warrior in front of me she's talking as if she's never been outside before.

"It's a long story." Lightning crosses her arms and turns away from tifa and I.

I'm sorry that I'm asking so many questions I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I don't care-." Tifa jumped in front of Lightning taking her by surprise.

"Well why don't you help us out at AVALANCHE, we could really use the help. Cloud's helping out too, aren't you Cloud?" I didn't have time to answer much.

"I never said I-." I was cut off by Tifa.

"Please, Cloud the planets dying we could really use the people. And besides you remember the promise you made, don't you?"

Lightning POV

"So your just gonna leave and ignore a child hood friend." Tifa breathes disappointed in her friend.

". . . Sorry."

Tifa went on to explain what the blonde had promised in the past. How he would come back a famous hero to protect her. "So they where childhood friends."

"Im not a hero and I'm not famous, so I can't keep our promise." The blonde sighed.

"You still made SOLDIER didn't you? So come on you have to keep your promise." The room fell to dead silence. I wasn't interested in getting mixed up in this so I kept my distance. A few seconds later Barrett came climbing up the elevator shafts on the wall leading down to a room under the floor.

"Yo, spiky here." Barrett shouted throwing a bag of cash to Cloud.

"This is my pay? Don't make me laugh." Cloud scoffs.

"Then you'll do it?" Tifa's eye lit up.

"The next job I'll do it for 3000 Gil." Barrett face dropped to the floor at what comes out of the blondes mouth.

"What!?" Barrett shouts. But Tifa calms him down and they exchange whispers.

"2000!. And what bout you?" Barrett turned to face me terrified for my answer.

"Keep your money I don't need it." Tifa's face was plastered with a cheesy smile. I didn't need Gil I still had thousands from completing quests back in Nova Christallia.

"I like you already." Barrett shouts in pure relief.

"So you'll join us too, then?" Tifa asks hopeful.

"Whatever. I'm not getting anywhere fast. By the way what is AVALANCHE?" I should have asked that before I agreed.

"Well ya see we are trying to save the planet because Shinra is basically sucking the damn thing dry. The news and hole load of people call us terrorist but we ain't that bad." Barret chuckles.

First I get to be a bandit now I have the absolute pleasure of being a terrorist.

Hey everyone, just wanted to say that this is my first FF fic so I'm sorry if it's a but rubbish.

 _ **The story line will follow the FF7 game but not everything will be the same I intend to throw in a few themes from XIII since it's a CloudxLightning thing and also I will tweak the some factors of things that are in both games like the SOLDIERS at the train station typically I don't think they would take money from people on the train but I thought it would be interesting to try out. But changes won't be significantly different. But I will try my best to stay true to the characters as I can. I feel kinda bad for taking Lightning away from Serah (I'm a super bitch xD) but I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this story yet so I will just concentrate on the guys in 7 and Lightning for the time being.**_

 _ **It be cool if guys could give me any ideas on what you want to see in this story. Thanks.**_

 _ **C.L**_


End file.
